


I Role Play with a Demon (It's not Supposed to be a Seduction)

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: My Roommate is a Demon (and There is Going to be Trouble) [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Tony Stark, Drabble, Established-James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, Flirty Tony Stark, LARPing, M/M, Nerdy Clint Barton, OT4, Polyamory, Pre-OT4, Pre-StarkSpangledWinterHawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony nodded like he was considering the information. </p><p>He touched Clint’s elbow. “So what kind of things are allowed in this game?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Clint asked. </p><p>“Well…” Tony rubbed his thumb across Clint’s elbow and pulled Clint in closer. He cocked his head up at Clint and gave a dazzling smile. “For example, am I only limited to force?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Role Play with a Demon (It's not Supposed to be a Seduction)

“This is so stupid,” Tony huffed as he paced the circle of rocks that marked the “jail cell” he was locked inside. “I’m a demon.” Tony touched his chest. “I can easily magic my way out of a jail cell.”

“You’re not a demon in the game, Tony,” Clint sighed as he stood guard over Tony. He was a knight in today’s live action role play with his friends, and he’d been tasked with guarding the “thief”.

Tony rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Who says?”

“You. When you wrote down your character information before we began.”

“I don’t remember writing any of that.” Tony raised his head haughtily and turned his back on Clint.

“You’re just mad because you couldn’t go five minutes without stealing something and so now you get to spend the rest of the game in jail.”

Tony narrowed his eyes. “I’m mad because your friend Wanda targeted me. She hates me.”

Clint rolled his eyes. “She can’t hate you. She barely knows you.”

“She’s a witch.”

As if on cue, Wanda could be heard chanting in the distance as she and her group fought against an “ogre”.

“What does her role playing as a witch have to do with anything? Are you jealous or something? You could have signed up to be a mage or something else with magical powers.”

Tony grumbled. He didn’t meet Clint’s eyes. “Forget it.”

Tony pivoted and sauntered up to the edge of the rock circle. “So if I want to do anything besides spend my afternoon locked up in this so-called _jail_ , I have to escape, correct?”

“Yes.” Clint grinned. “It’s not going to be easy though, because I’m guarding you and my stats are higher than yours.”

Tony nodded like he was considering the information.

He reached across the rocks and touched Clint’s elbow. “So what kind of things are allowed in this game?”

“What do you mean?” Clint asked.

“Well…” Tony rubbed his thumb across Clint’s elbow and pulled Clint in closer. He cocked his head up at Clint and gave a dazzling smile. “For example, am I only limited to force?”

Clint swallowed hard. His throat suddenly felt very dry. “You could try sneaking out, but you’d have to pick the lock first.”

“Oh?” Tony’s hand drifted from Clint’s elbow, down to Clint’s waist. “And what if I choose instead to take your keys right now?”

Clint licked his lips. His nerves jittered. “Are you trying to seduce me?”

“Is it working?” Tony grinned like a shark.

Clint pulled out a pair of dice from his pocket. “You have to roll to find out.”

Tony blinked and stared down at the dice in Clint’s hand. Tony’s mouth formed a small “O” before snapping shut. “Are you serious?”

“That’s how you play the game,” Clint defended.

Tony facepalmed. “You’re an even bigger nerd than I first thought.” He stepped away from Clint. “Forget it. I’m staying in jail for the rest of the game.”

“But Tony, you’re doing a great job so far! You’re already thinking about you character’s strengths and weaknesses and how to best utilize them. Your character has high charisma, so your chances of seduction are really good.”

Tony frowned. “Are you coming on to me?”

Clint shook his head. “I’m a knight. I’ve sworn an oath. My character can’t be seducing a thief; however, my character can be seduced.”

Tony groaned and threw his head back. “You are so terribly obtuse. I pity Bucky and Steve.”

Clint feigned ignorance. “What do they have to do with this?”

Tony just shook his head. “Damn it, you’re cute.”

“See. Just keep doing that, just without the cursing. I’m supposed to be a man of high morals and the cursing will turn me off.”

Tony sighed, smiling fondly. “Fine, give me the dice.” He grinned wickedly. “But fair warning, after I roll whether to see if I succeed in seducing the key out from you, I’m going to roll to see if I seduce you well enough to turn you to my side.” Tony wiggled his eyebrows. “First thing we’ll do is go after the people who wrongfully imprisoned me.”

“But—”

Tony pressed his finger to Clint’s lips. “Quiet, darling.” He took the dice from Clint. “It’s time for me to seduce you.”


End file.
